company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network "Coming Up Next" Bumpers
1st Bumper (October 1, 1992-1995) Nickname(s): "Checkerboard I" Logo: The word "NEXT" appears in big bold letters in front of an animated checkerboard background. A clock appears in front of the text, which features heads of various CN characters. An animated transition wipe reveals the title of the show coming up, which is followed by another transition leading into the Cartoon Network logo superimposed over the animated background. FX/SFX: The animation. Music/Sounds: A catchy tune, commonly used in bumpers that aired during the time. The announcer (or a cartoon character) making remarks about the show coming up. Spanish and Portuguese Music/Sounds variant: The bumper plays out the same, only with the lines dubbed in Spanish or Brazilian Portugese. Availability: Extinct. Was usually seen right before the show's credits after the final commercial break. Scare Factor: Minimal. 2nd Bumper (1995-early 1997) Nickname(s): "Checkerboard II" Logo: On a 3D-styled checkerboard background, we see letters hanging from string that spell out the word "NEXT" as they dangle across the screen. We now see characters from a show doing certain movements, right before a 3D version of the Cartoon Network logo shows up in front of the checkerboarded pattern. FX/SFX: The animation and characters. Music/Sounds: Usually a remixed version of the show's theme music, plus the announcer making remarks about the show coming up. Spanish and Portuguese Music/Sounds variant: Same. Only dubbed in each of their respective languages. Availability: Extinct. As the previous bumper, these too were shown right after the last commercial break, and right before the show's credits. Scare Factor: Minimal. 3rd Bumper (Early 1997-98) Nickname(s): "Curtains" Logo: A spotlight shines over a blue curtain, with letters spelling out "NEXT" printed across, in the familiar "Powerhouse" styled font. The curtains open up, revealing more curtains until it concludes with a green checkerboard-styled curtain, revealing clips of the show coming up. A curtain falls down, whereas the Cartoon Network logo fades into it. FX/SFX: The curtains, clips of the show. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous bumper. Spanish and Portuguese Music/Sounds variant: Ditto. Availability: Extinct. This was the last bumper to be played out after the last break and before the credits once the Powerhouse look was finally used. Scare Factor: Minimal. 4th Bumper (1998-early 2004) Nickname(s): "Powerhouse" Logo: We see the word "NEXT", usually being the subject of certain cartoon violence scenes, which is followed by the names and times of shows that are coming up next. FX/SFX: The actions during the bumper, "NEXT" being subject to various cartoon antics. Music/Sounds: "Powerhouse" by Raymond Scott. Sometimes being re-arranged to fit the style of the bumper. Plus the announcer saying what's coming up next. In 2003, the Powerhouse theme was replaced by various generic fanfares and themes. The "Sailboat" and "Fist" bumpers later used the opening theme for "The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest", while the "Hypnotist" bump uses the first bit of "The Scooby-Doo Show" theme. However, Latin America and Brazil as well as most of the "Slingshot" bumpers after 2003 still used the original music. Spanish and Portuguese Music/Sounds variant: For Latin America: "En Instantes", and for Brazil: "Daqui a Pouco". The lineup is dubbed in their respective languages. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Minimal for most bumpers. Minimal to Medium for the Piano bumper. The piano hitting the "NEXT" will catch you off guard. None to Low for the Hamster bumper. The explosion might get to you. Low to Medium for the Slingshot bumper. The slingshot may catch you off guard. Low to High for the Hypnotist bumper. The hypno wheel might get to you. Medium to High for the Sailboat bumper. The lighting will scare you. Medium to Nightmare for the Fist bumper. The scary looking fist combined with the creepy sound effects will give you the creeps. 5th Bumper (2004-2006) Logo: We see a shot of one of those streets at the CN City. Then the words "now" and slide up with a icon of a character with the arrow. Then the arrow moves up and the words "then" with another icon of a character. The "now/then" sign fades to the CN logo. FX/SFX: Nothing but the sliding and fading. Music/Sounds: Sounds of streets on the CN City, sometimes with music. Nikki said "Now it's NAME OF SHOW, then it's NAME OF SHOW. This is Cartoon Network". In late 2005, Nikki was eventually replaced as announcer by CN characters. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. Category:Time Warner